walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: Road to Survival
The Walking Dead: Road to Survival is a free mobile app developed by Scopely for Android and iOS. It features characters and events from the original graphic novels as well as the novel series, and from the video game from Telltale Games. It was released on August 27th, 2015. Gameplay Set as a key player in the struggle for survival, you will make decisions that will ultimately decide the fates of many characters who you will come across, many of which will may look familiar. Characters from the Comic Series, Novels, and the hit Telltale Games series make an appearance and are waiting to join your team of survivors. Designed in the same style as the comic, fight undead hordes and ruthless survivors alike in both PvE and PVP turn based battles while you rebuild Woodbury and collect valuable resources to thrive. Missions Story Missions #Homemart (Welcome to Homemart) #Woodbury Gates (At The Gates) #Train Fuel Depot (Fuel For The Fire) #South Woods (Long Way Around) #The Prison (Prison Battle) #Steel Bridge (The Way Home) #Construction Site (A Stranger Appears) #Southeast Woods (The Second Swarm) #Speedway (Jeremiah's Revenge) #The Sewers (Into The Breach) #Town Square (The Edge of Madness) #Northeast Woods (The Clean Up) #Small Street USA (Traitors In Our Mist) #Northwest Woods (Drifters) #Central Square (Hole In The Wall) #North Georgia Woods (Jeremiah's Last Act) #Training Camp (Readiness For The Long Road) #I-85 (The Road to Survival) #Pig Farm (Who We Are...) #Rest Stop (Detour Ahead) #D.C. Schoolyard (Into The Jungle) #Marsh (Meet The Saviors) #Hilltop (Higher Ground) #Alexandria Safe-Zone #The Sanctuary Special Missions * Epic Parts * Bootcamp * The Shop * Gear Hunt * Food Run * Workshop * Rescue * Flash Roadmap * Elite Rare Gear * Ultra Rare Gear * Ultimate Gear * 10X Food Run * 10X Survivors * Winter Roadmap * Fear The Gear 1 * Fear The Gear 2 * Fear The Gear 3 * Rebel Rampage * Keep the Peace * Citizen Unrest * Lead the Charge! * Hunter Hazard * Soldier Storm * Lead the Charge 2 * Rebel Rampage 2 * Citizen Unrest 2 * Soldier Storm 2 * Keep the Peace 2 * World at War: The Survivors * World at War: The Saviors * World at War 2 * World at War: Hilltop * World at War: The Kingdom * World at War: The Finale Roadmap Missions *Axel's Mission *Dale's Story *Glenn's Hunt *Michonne's Story *No Guns No Noise *Rosita's Rescue *Telltale: Part 1 *Telltale: Part 2 *Telltale: Part 3 *Gun Fight *Fast Foes *Tough Enemies *Alert Adversary *Strong Enemies *Homemart *Raid Road *The Mighty Shiva *Margaret's Story *Telltale: Part 1 (Michonne) *Telltale: Part 2 (Michonne) *Telltale: Part 3 (Michonne) *Sandy's Story *Barker's Story *Dr. Stevens *Hunter's Story *Bruce Story *Teresa's Story *Alexandria I *Alexandria II *Alexandria III *Hilltop I Radio Mission * Walker Battle * The Farm * Uncommon Gear * Rare Gear Comic-adapted Missions *Alexandria *Saviors: Part 1 *Saviors: Part 2 *Saviors: Part 3 *After: Part 1 *After: Part 2 *After: Part 3 *March to War: Part 1 *March to War: Part 2 *All Out War: Part 1 *All Out War: Part 2 *All Out War: Part 3 *All Out War: Part 4 *All Out War: Part 5 *All Out War: Part 6 *Dark Before Dawn *Eugene's Armory *Days Gone Bye Part 1 *Days Gone Bye Part 2 *Days Gone Bye Part 3 *A New Beginning Part 1 *A New Beginning Part 2 *A New Beginning Part 3 *Larger World #1 *Larger World #2 *Fear #1 *Fear #2 *Fear #3 *After #1 *After #2 *March To War #1 Updates |-| 1.1= Update 1.1 (April 23, 2015) |-| 1.1.1= Update 1.1.1 (May 11, 2015) *Bug fixes and improvements |-| 1.2= Update 1.2 (May 29, 2015) *All-new Starter pack *Limited time Gacha characters *New IAP discounts *PVP matchmaking fixes |-| 1.4.1= Update 1.4.1 (June 26, 2015) *Exclusive rewards for all-new PVP Tournaments |-| 1.5= Update 1.5 (July 214, 2015) ALL-NEW PVP TOURNAMOUNTS *Battle other players to climb the leaderboards and earn bragging rights BOOST YOUR EXP WITH TRAINER CHARACTERS *Use these new characters to level up your team faster than ever before! |-| 1.6= Update 1.6 (July 21, 2015) *Bug fixes and performance improvements |-| 1.7= Update 1.7 (Aug 6, 2015) *Bug fixes and performance improvements |-| 1.8= Update 1.8 (Aug 16, 2015) *Bug fixes and performance improvements |-| 1.8.3= Update 1.8.3 (Aug 24, 2015) *FACTIONS - Don't be left behind! Band together through powerful alliances with friends and allies to destroy your enemies! |-| 1.10= Update 1.10 (Oct 6, 2015) *EXPLORE AN ENTIRELY NEW WORLD - The journey to survive continues with the addition of a second world map and all-new PvE Zones. *SCORE SPECIAL LOOT WITH MYSTERY BAGS - Strengthen your team with variety of in-game rewards that randomly drop across tournaments, PvE stages and other areas. *IMPROVED ROADMAP AND UPGRADED DUNGEONS - Along with an aesthetic overhaul to the roadmap, dungeons have expanded to include Acts. |-| 1.10.1= Update 1.10.1 (Nov 18, 2015) *Bug fixes and performance improvements |-| 1.11= Update 1.11 (Dec 4, 2015) *Now you can trade in characters and weapons (Rare or higher) for Supply Points to purchase what you need from the Supply Depot. *Play the all-new Level Up Tournaments where you earn Renown Points by upgrading your characters and completing individual and faction-based objectives. *Better chance to level up Adrenaline Rush when using 3-Star + characters. Guaranteed Adrenaline Rush upgrade when using a duplicate character. |-| 2.0.1= Update 2.0.1 (Dec 10, 2015) *SPECIAL TELLTALE CROSSOVER - Lee, Clementine and the Telltale Walking Dead cast join the Road to Survival in an all-new adventure! For a limited time, get a FREE RARE LEE EVERETT CHARACTER when you play The Walking Dead: Road to Survival *SPECIALISTS - Collect Specialists, an all-new type of character. Every specialist has a skill that will transform the strategy of team building and the tactics you use in battle, creating an ever-evolving strategic environment. |-| 2.0.2= Update 2.0.2 (Dec 14, 2015) *SPECIAL TELLTALE CROSSOVER - Lee, Clementine and the Telltale Walking Dead cast join the Road to Survival in an all-new adventure! For a limited time, get a FREE RARE LEE EVERETT CHARACTER when you play The Walking Dead: Road to Survival *SPECIALISTS - Collect Specialists, an all-new type of character. Every specialist has a skill that will transform the strategy of team building and the tactics you use in battle, creating an ever-evolving strategic environment. Characters :For the characters of the game, see Road to Survival Characters. Character Traits Alert Alert characters, armed with small arms such as SMG's and pistols deal extra damage to Strong characters, but are weak against Tough characters. Strong Strong characters are skilled with melee weapons such as bats and other two handed weapons. They deal extra damage to Fast characters, but are weak against Alert characters. Fast Fast characters carry less but pack just as much of a punch. They're weapon of choice are one handed melee weapons like a knife or a tool. They deal extra damage to Tough characters, but are weak against Strong characters. Tough Tough characters have mastered long ranged weapons and are their preferred choice. They can be armed with assault rifles to hunting rifles. They deal extra damage to Alert characters, but are weak against Fast characters. Specialist Specialists can trigger both an Adrenaline Rush on enemies and a special move that can change the outcome of a battle. full list Here The_Walking_Dead:_Road_to_Survival/Specialist_Skills|list Trainers Unlike other character types, Trainers are unable to use a specialty in combat and they cannot be leveled up. Their main purpose is to be used in leveling up characters, since they give a character more XP points than normal characters. Special trainers also exist and can also level up a characters Adrenaline Rush when matched with a character with similar traits. Videos Trailer File:The Walking Dead Road to Survival • Gameplay Trailer • PC-0|Official Trailer Aggregate Scores Trivia *The app reveals the characteristics of several characters from the novels who have never been seen before, such as Josh, Nick, Jeremiah, Gavin and Barker. **It also shows several characters from the comics who had only been mentioned in it, such as Crystal and David. Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead